Horoscope
by screamingpumpkins
Summary: Raven dawn accidently fell into Halloweentown with her brother. With a possesive vampire on her tail, can she make it out human? The answer? No.
1. Chapter 1

Raven and her brother are out in the woods for a photoshoot. Curiously, Raven peers behind the bush. What she see's is the Holiday doors. Taking a plunge, she enters the Halloween door. While a vampire lurks wanted in Halloweentown has took interest in Raven Dawn.

I only own Seth, Raven, Victoria,

* * *

Raven sighed as the alarm clock blared the hard rocking sound of Three Day's Grace's _Riot._ The 17 year old girl's black polished hand slammed the off button with a little more force than necessary, a side effect of her drowsy-ness.

Raven's black hair was pulled out of it's braid as the pre-graduate got up. Raven walked over to the vanity at the other side of the room. Her hair swung with her hips. She took the blue brush and silently brushed her hair. After she was sure that her hair was smooth and clean, she walked over to her closet, singing along to _Riot _that was now playing on the radio.

Gathering her clothes and toothbrush she headed to the bathroom connected to the large purple bedroom. After the intense battle against plaque and last nights strawberry shortcake, Raven changed into her hiking clothes.

As she tightened her light black sport shorts with the strings, she pulled her black fitted tee over her head. Raven took a blue hair band and put her shoulder length hair in a tight ponytail.

Raven walked out of her bathroom with light steps, walking towards her bed. As she was setting the sheets, the song ended and the radio announcer began to talk. His deep voice made Raven shudder at this man's jolliness. He sounded like Santa Clause.

_"That was 'Riot' by Three Day's Grace! Now on to today's weather! Today it will slightly cloudy, with a small chance of a downpour. Unusual weather for this time of year, ay, Bob?"_

_"That's right To-"_

Raven smiled triumphantly as her hand smashed the mute button. Happy that the annoying men were finally silenced, Raven grabbed her backpack that she had packed yesterday night for today's hiking trip with her elder brother, Seth. She had packed their costumes and a snack for the trip. Her 22 year old brother had come home for the weekend.

Today was October 30, and Raven was excited as ever for Halloween Day. That day, they would go to school in their costumes and basically had a party all day. Then there was the part that Raven could wait for. The School Halloween Ball. She wasn't in to the whole date thing. But, she had promised her friend that she would go with her. Something about her needing to get out more.

Ray grabbed her hightops and put them on as she wondered where her brother was taking her. Seth said he found a new trail, and that they should check it out. Filled with excitement, Raven smiled slightly. Every year on her birthday, Raven and her brother would go hiking in the forest just a couple yards away from her family's large estate.

Shaking her pale head of her thoughts, she headed to her brother's room in a happy mood.

Seth sighed as he got up from bed. He woke stubbornly to his sister's alarm clock. He stepped out of bed and stomped to his bathroom in the two story house. He tried not to slam the door as he brushed his teeth and changed into a dark pair of jeans and gray T-shirt. He combed his dark black hair as he spit out the mouthwash. He yawned tiredly. He walked out of his bathroom more awake and refreshed.

Seth walked over to his desk,turned on his laptop and headed toward his backpack. He grabbed a water bottle, some granola bars, and his sister's birthday card and stuffed them into his pack.

Seth walked towards his bed. Getting on his hands and knees, Seth searched for his hightops. Reaching his hands out under the mess of crap, after about ten minutes his hands pulled out the black and white shoes, dust covering them.

As Seth wiped off the dust, he heard someone knock on his door.

"Just a minute!"

Seth's deep, pleasant, voice echoed in his room. His laptop beeped.

_'An email?'_

Seth thought surprisingly. He walked over to his laptop, his hightops now on his feet. It was from his friend, Victoria.

Victoria was a lot like Raven. He cared for Victoria deeply. He was very protective of her, and she became like a sister to Raven. It was almost funny. They both got along so well. Something unique about Victoria was that she was psychic. Weekly, Victoria would email a horoscope to all her friends.

'_Dearest Seth,_

_Your hike will lead you to a surprising discovery._

_P.S. _

_Seth, bring a towel. You're going to spill your water bottle. I don't have to be psychic to know you're a clumsy oaf._

_With the most of Love,_

_Victoria Rain Tawn'_

Seth chuckled at his friend's warning. Taking heed, he packed a towel, and answered the door.

Raven smiled as her brother answered the white wooden door.

"Ya know Seth, you could answer the door _then_ check your email."

Raven said with a cute pout on her pale face.

Seth smirked.

"Yeah, I could. But what's the fun in that? Besides, your just impatient."

Raven frowned.

"I'm not impatient!"

Raven retorted.

"So, does that mean every one else is just _really _slow?"

Seth asked mockingly.

Raven smiled.

"Yes! You just happen to be one of the slowest!"

Raven's voice was sweet and shy, and reminded Seth oddly of skittles.

"So sis, are you ready?"

Seth asked kindly. His bright blue eyes smiled, as if he knew what she was going to say.

"Of course! Why would I be standing here if I wasn't?"

Raven's emerald eye's smiled, her mouth following suit.

"Well come on then!"

Seth headed to the long staircase, leaving Raven in his dust.

End of Chapter One

_**Thank you for Reading.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Screamingpumpkins**_

**_ ii _**

**_ / \_**

**_ 0 0 _**

**_ \ O /_**

**_ -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I only own Seth, Raven, Victoria

Tim Burton owns everyone else...

* * *

It was two hours into the hike and the pair was already into a dilemma.

"We're lost, aren't we Seth."

Raven said cringing.

"..."

"Seth! Answer me!"

" We are lost. But, on the bright side we found a perfect place to do the shoot."

Taking a look at their surroundings, Raven noticed that they were in a huge clearing. The clearing was filled with bushes and thorns, and black dead roses.

Raven walked to the roses and got out her brother's camera. Besides hiking, the siblings we're trying to find a place for a photo shoot for Victoria's magazine, called Horoscope. It was a paranormal magazine, and Seth being a photographer, and Raven being an excellent costume designer and seamstress, agreed to take some dark photos for the cover of the first issue.

"Seth, is this a good place for the photos? It certainly is dark and beautiful enough. Well?"

Raven turned towards her brother. Seth was inspecting every inch of the clearing, moving a leaf here, setting a rose bud there, making the clearing into his set, his personal studio.

"Yeah, did you bring the costumes Rave?"

Seth asked as he took out his tripod from his backpack.

"Yeah, and the makeup. I couldn't believe how huge my backpack was till I actually tried putting the costumes in! This thing is like a, a , umm...Bag of Holding!"

Seth laughed as he set the camera.

"So, umm..Seth..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you, umm..turn around please?"

Seth chuckled.

"What, you don't trust your own brother?"

Raven glared at Seth as she picked up a stick a flung the poor dead limb at her brother. Seth laughed more as Raven walked behind an enormous bush, her anger radiating off her in waves of detest.

"Pervert.."

Raven mumbled darkly.

When Raven came out from behind the bush she was wearing her custom made costume It was a long floor reaching dress, black as night. The dress circled the ground three-to-four inches around the thin,long, material, tattered in triangles, fading into a deep red at the tips. At her waist a long train came out three feet going out. Her black corset was laced in red ribbons, matching her red as blood lips. Her hair was let loose and now had red razor streaks at the bottom tips. She wore a tattered veil, sheer black, attached to a black tiara on her head.

"Seth, I hope you know you I'm mad at you!"

Raven said angrily.

"Oh, I know!"

Seth said smugly.

Seth was also wearing his costume. It had black polished shoulder blades with three metal layers. He had on a black chest plate, matching arm and leg plates were also worn. He had on black metal shoes which curved up like an elf's. His black metal gloves were hard and secure. On his waist was a silver sword holster. It held a real sword that's blade was pitch black, it's hilt wrapped in red ribbon. His black hair was also streaked red at the ends.

"Seth, where do you want me to stand?"

Raven's voice was now strictly professional. Her diminishing anger obvious in her tone.

"Actually, I want you sit down near the roses. Yeah, now flatten out your dress around you and put your veil behind your head..Yeah! Exactly! Now pluck the rose and hold it in your lap. Yes, perfect! Now look at me like you hate every living mortal being around you!"

"That's not very hard to imitate Seth!"

"Ha, Ha.. And maybe the fact that you wish you were a vampire helps with that. You having a dark mind ! Seriously, I think you need a therapist or something!"

"Hey!"

Raven shouted.

"That could be insulting!"

"Would you be quiet so I can start?"

"Sorry."

Raven mumbled.

* * *

It was now two hours into the shoot, and Seth was taking a last photo with him and his sister. After the flash Raven got up from her brother's lap and helped him up. As Seth started packing his things away, Raven dusted off her dress, and helped her brother.

"Hey, Seth, what do you think is behind all the bushes?"

Raven asked slyly.

"I don't know do you-"

Raven finished up for him.

"Wanna see? Of course! Hurry up and come on!"

Raven said excitedly as she headed towards her brother's huge bag and basically throwing the camera in the red bag.

Raven started to walk towards the bushes, her brother following suit, leaving his camera behind.

As Raven stepped out of the clearing she could only gasp at the sight in front of her.

There was seven trees in a wide circle, each having a door. Almost immediately, Raven walked to the giant Jack O' Lantern shaped door. Gingerly, almost tentatively, she turned the knob and looked inside.

"Where do you think it leads to?"

Raven asked quietly, her skittle like voice filled with wonder.

Seth walked towards to his sister. His armor clinked and clacked with his light step.

"There's only one way to find out."

Raven said quietly.

Raven squeezed his hand, looking into the door.

"It's definitely not the inside of the trunk Seth. Let's go in!"

"WHAT?! No way! This could be dangerous! Plus it's possibly a new world and-"

"Exactly! This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"No. We are not going in!"

Seth objected. He did not like this idea.

"I'll go whether you come or not. You can't stop me!"

Raven shouted. She was determined, Seth could hear it in her voice. He gave in.

"Fine. I promised our parents I would keep you safe."

Raven seemed to dwell on the bitter memory. She shook her head, running the thoughts away to the back of her mind.

_'Why did you have to leave..'_

Raven thought sadly. Quickly perking up she turned to her brother.

"Together?"

"Here and There."

"Now and Forever."

The siblings finished in unison, jumping into the mysterious doorway.

_**Thank you for Reading.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Screamingpumpkins**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I only own

Raven, Seth, Vincent, Victoria, Nathan

* * *

Raven sat up. Her dress was a little torn, but that was okay. Raven looked around.

_'Where are we...'_

Raven studied her surroundings. Tombstones littered the ground, there was a couple open graves and a pumpkin or two scattered around the ground.

"This place is beautiful! But where is this place?" She said to herself.

Her brother not insight, the un-dead bride look-a-like walked around the graveyard, her black ballet slippers making little noise against the soft dark dirt.

Vincent walked towards the graveyard with long strides. His grave some where here or there. He licked the blood off his lips. The copper taste rich in his mouth. His blond hair waved in the wind, loose from it's black elastic hold. His old Victorian outfit was dark and pale as he climbed the hill. The moonlight giving him an eerie glow.

Spiral hill was his place to relax and unwind after he fed. He didn't like being a vampire, but it wasn't his choice to begin with. Sighing, he climbed the hill a little faster, wanting only to sleep tonight. He had almost _Turned _someone tonight.

_**Turned.**_

__He almost Turned a girl today with his large hunger. Almost drained her clean. That was against his morals. His way of life, err..death in his point of view. He shook his head. He had to be more careful. He promised.

As Vincent moved closer to the top of the hill he realized someone was there a the end. It wasn't the ragdoll or the skeleton he usually saw here with their children. It was a girl.

'_God, she's beautiful'_

Raven sighed as she sat down on the hill. She looked at the bouquet of dead roses in her hand. She started to pick them one by one. It reminded her of a song Victoria taught her while they were camping last summer. Slowly, almost timidly, she started to sing.

"_**Rose, Rose, Rose, Red.. Will I ever see thee wed? I will marry at thy will sire, at thy will."**_

Her voice was smooth and angelic, almost scary in such a setting. Raven heard someone behind her.

"That sounded very haunting..."

Raven turned her head. She saw a thin, tall figure behind her. The figure sat beside her. He was blond, with unearthly pale skin. His piercing red eyes seemed almost gentle in the pale light. His black Victorian shirt and white vest covered the man's torso, his black pants seemed to camouflage with the ground. He turned his head to look at her.

"Hello. I'm Vincent. Sorry to interrupt,but your voice is marvelous."

Even his voice seemed to mesmerize her senses. It was deep and smooth. Velvet like, and wonderfully haunting in Raven's ears. Raven smiled.

"Hello. I'm Raven...ummm...where are we?"

Raven asked quietly. God he was beautiful. Her green eyes couldn't stop staring at him! Vincent's eyes seem to be amused. He laughed. Mad that he laughed at her , she glared.

"What? I can't even ask a question without being laughed at? Three words for ya bub. What. The. Hell?"

Vincent's laughing continued.

"I'm not laughing at you Miss Raven. Just that I just realized you aren't dead! I am simply laughing at myself for the sudden realization."

Raven's face became troubled.

"Of course I'm not dead! What kind of realization is that?"

Vincent smiled. Raven gasped. He had fangs.

_'A vampire? He couldn't get more dreamy!'_

"You obviously don't know where you are. We are in Halloweentown."

Raven cocked her head. Her lips were silent. Vincent stared. She was a beauty. Nice too. '_Maybe...' _ Vincent could only marvel at himself. How selfish could he get! She belonged with a live man. Not in a coffin with a busted heart! He stood up. He couldn't get attached. It would only end in him ruining a life. He sighed

His sudden movement stunned Raven. She stood up after him, and grabbed his wrist. Her voice found the words.

"What did you mean...when you said...you said you were surprised I'm not dead? Are..is-"

Vincent turned around slowly. He mentally scolded himself. He was going to get attached.

"You see..when people arrive in Halloweentown, they're...-" He swallowed. "Dead."

Raven shook her head. Obviously not grasping the concept of dieing and coming to a world filled with zombies, skeletons, and vampires.

"What do you mean? Why here? Why not...Heaven..or...Hell?"

Vincent scoffed.

"For some, this is Hell. For other's, like you I guess, this is Heaven. Hard to grasp, but true."

Raven's curiosity grew. She grabbed Vincent's hand.

The contact made Vincent shudder. He soon realized that he liked it. Her touch was...magic. He could find no other word for it's magnificence. Sighing contently, he told her all about Halloweentown.

Vincent soon realized that with her, time seemed to stop. So bad he wanted to claim her, Turn her and have her with him forever. He was so close to her now...he could here her heart race as he turned towards her. He turned mused.

"Your heart, it beats wildly every time I look at you. That's...Interesting."

Raven blushed as he led her down the hill, into the graveyard, successfully running into a amused, Tall, black-armored knight.

The knight laughed.

"Raven. I'm hurt. What exactly have you been doing while I was looking for you? Flirting?"

Raven snorted as she turned around with her arms crossed.

Suddenly, she felt something piercing her neck. She crouched over and all became dark.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Screaming Pumpkins.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own

Raven, Seth, Vincent, Victoria, Nathan

Thanks to those who reviewed! It makes my insides oddly warm. It's like fueling my energy to write!

* * *

Raven's eyes became useless as the world around her became dark. The piercing stopped. Was something in her neck? She couldn't tell..She heard Seth scream.

"What did you do to her!? How could you do this?"

Raven could feel someone lift her up off the cold ground. Seth probably. The worry wart. She heard Vincent gasp as he backed away from her.

"Vincent...don't leave...please..."

Raven's mumbles could barely be heard among the strangled cries. Slowly, she passed out.

* * *

Vincent could only stare at Ravens neck. He didn't Turn her, but he was close...He could've...No. He shouldn't think about that. He had to help her...His blood covered lips started to tremble, his eyes with no pupil.

"Seth? Is that your name? You have to get her out of here...She needs medical attention in town. Get her there. It's just out those gates.." Seth said, pointing to the scraggly gates across their location.

Seth yelled as he kept his sister close.

"Why should I trust you?! Look what you did! You could've killed her!" Seth's angry cries seemed to die in Vincents ears. His lips were covered in blood. Her blood. He turned around. Timidly his lips seemed to separate, his tongue seemed to creep out of his mouth, reaching his crimson lips. His tongue ran over and devoured the liquid.

**'Tasty...'**

Vincent shook his head. This voice was an animal.

'NO! I'm not going to give into you! I have to get away from her before I...I..'

**'Turn her? Why not? She's beautiful, loving, **_**tasty..'**_

' She's not mine to turn! She's alive, and It's going to stay that way you...you..._**Beast**_!'

Seth picked Raven up, cradling the girl. Vincent grabbed his throbbing head, battling the demon that raged inside him. Vincent's voice struggled.

"Go! Now! Before it's too late!"

Seth picked up his sister. The sarcastic, loving, black night ran to the gates, Vincent ran into the forest, his fears,nightmares, were becoming real. He ran to the forest, soon fading into dark, his arms became wings, and he flew to the tree tops. His shriek pierced Seth's ears.

Seth ran to the gate, his mind counting the distance.

Twenty feet.

Fifteen feet.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

There!

Seth climbed through the gate, his eye's had no time to wander on the scraggly buildings, and dark atmosphere. His eyes found themselves staring at the green goop spitting out of a spring of sorts. Seth quickly moved his eyes to a big building right past the spring. Looking around, Seth's blue eyes spotted a tower. It was glowing! The lights were on! Maybe he could find help there! But if the occupant was like Vincent...Seth shook his head. He had to take a chance.

Running to the tall tower, Seth felt the bundle in his arms start to squirm. Hightailing it to the tower, Raven seem to fall in and out of consciousness.

"Vincent...don't..."

Seth grumbled. How could she like that...that..._demon_? Ignoring his sisters calls he opened the crooked gates and knocked on the door.

Vincent jumped off the branch, the ground seemed to shake. Vincent grabbed the tree that he just jumped off of and snapped it in half with a punch. His anger made him fearsome. Grabbing a dead bush, he ripped it out of the ground and threw it across the small clearing. His inner demons seemed to become more convincing to him, more persuading each second.

Vincent grabbed the broken tree half and broke it with his knee. His anger flourished. He had almost Turned her. _Almost._ The word rang in his head. Something had kept him from Turning her. But another question arose inside himself. How could someone fall in love with another so fast, in a matter of an hour, how could he fall in love? How could his dead heart fill with so much care for one individual?

His anger not so heated, Vincent walked further into the forest. He walked to a clear lake, green, rotting lily pads floated on the crystal like surface. Vincent sat on his knees by the lake. Looking at his reflection he gasped. His eyes were red, no pupil visible, his fangs seemed to grow longer, his blond hair covered with blood.

Vincent splashed the image out of his view. He dipped his hands in the water and tried to wash the horrible image away.

Suddenly his body seemed to rock. His vision started to spin. An image haunted his head, like a vision of the past? Future? Or now?

_Raven was being carried to fountain, her body seemed to float on the green liquid. Her body started to glow. Someone was holding her hand. A male with red black hair. His face was covered with stitches, his arms were like his face, but his hands skeletal. His tall, lean, bony figure bent over the girl. Worry clearly shown on his round face. By him was a young rag doll, resembling her mother at her side. By the oldest doll was a tall,lean, skeleton. The skeleton's hand resting on the human boy's shoulder. The male doll was holding Raven's hand._

_**His**_ Raven's hand. Vincent growled. The demons took over as he ran to the cemetery. His red eyes glowed with fury.

Thanks for reading.

Screaming Pumpkins


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Vincent, Nathan, Seth, Raven, and Rene

* * *

Seth knocked furiously knocked on the door in front of him. When it opened, a tall skeleton was in front of him. Seth would have twitched at his hight if his sister was conscious.

Jack stared at the kid in front of him. His black hair matted with sweat, blood smothered his armor. Jack looked down. A girl was held in his arms. She was bleeding!

"Hold on for one second! Sally! Nathan! Rene! Come quick. Seth seemed to wobble. Jack examined the bundle in the boy's arms. A young ebony haired girl laid in her blood which slowly seeped out her neck. Jack squinted his eye sockets.

'_Vampire bite?'_

Sally yelped as she saw Raven covered in blood. A tall figure behind only gazed at the girl. The boy had stitches on his face and arms. But his hands were skeletal. He was wearing a red suit, his hair a darker red.

Beside him was an older rag doll. She had red hair and the same stitches on her mouth and arms.

Seth's vision was becoming blurry.

"Just please...get her healed.."

Sally sent Jack a glance. Jack nodded and picked up Raven from Seth's arms. Seth held in tears as he followed Jack and his family to the spring. Jack carefully laid Raven into the goop.

Vincent seemed to be just a blur at the speed he was going. He jumped up on the wall by the crooked cemetery gates. He watched as his vision started coming true. Jack gracefully let down the young woman in the green water. The young boy doll held Raven's hand to stabilize her. Seth held the base of her feet. The water seemed to envelope her. She seemed to glow as the water began to sparkle . Seth seemed worried, but he seemed to know what was going on, if only slightly. Vincent let loose a relieved sigh as Raven's eyes began to open. The blood was mixing with the water, and to small scars were seen on her neck. Her wet hair sticked to her face as she rendered back into sleep.

Vincent fought the urge to swoop down and take Raven away. But he knew he was no good for her. He'd only hurt her. What was this feeling? An urge to protect her, to take her away from this town and re-create her being?

_'It's selfishness...'_

Vincent thought as he watched the rag doll pick **His** Raven up and carry her to the tower, right behind his father. Vincent could feel a growl develop in his throat. It was then Vincent realized what this feeling was. It was a mix of lust, love, and possessiveness. He couldn't seem to control his body as he moved along the shadows, following the royal family.

Seth wobbled on his feet as he trudged behind the older female doll. Sally was her name , if he remembered correctly. He felt someone grab his hand. Seth looked down grumpily as though he was tired, and he undoubtedly was. A younger rag doll girl grasped his hand. Five or six maybe.

"What?" Seth asked as they followed the family into the gate. The girl looked up. Her black eyes seemed innocent.

"Why?" The girls voice was very innocent. Sweet, could do no harm.

"Why what?" Seth asked he picked the girl up and held her in his arms. Her black sun dress complimented her eyes.

"Why must people do this to others? Hurt one another?"

The question astonished him. A young child would not usually ask such a question. Seth struggled with finding an answer. He didn't know. And he knew a lot! Befuddled, Seth answered the innocent best he could. He started slowly.

"I don't know. It's like some evil has always been. It's strange. If everyone could care, and swallow their selfish pride."

The girl nodded and slowly fell asleep. Sally looked behind her and smiled at her daughter. Sad that she might soon loose such content.

Thanks for reading.

Screaming Pumpkins


	6. Chapter 6

I only own Vincent, Nathan, Seth, Raven, and Rene...ugghh this is getting repetitive...

* * *

As Raven awoke she couldn't figure out where she was. The room was large and circular. The red torn curtains hung in front of large spiderweb like windows. Raven sighed tiredly and lifted her head. The black couch she was laying on was covered with spiderwebs, and the blanket over her was a bright orange. Yawning, Raven folded the blanket and set it to her side. She stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders. Hearing the satisfying pop she rolled her head with the same results. She heard a deep voice.

"Your awake. Splendid!"

Raven looked in front of her. On the love seat was a tall spider like skeleton. A rag-doll at his right. Beside the Rag-doll was her brother on a another couch with a tall lanky rag-doll, probably the female doll's and the skeleton's son. Next to the male doll was a little girl doll with an undead teddy bear in her arms. Raven's voiced sounded un-easy.

"Where am I ?"

Seth spoke up.

"Your with the Skellingtons. In a house. That looks like a tower. In a-"

Raven stood up and walked to the couch at the other side of the room. She raised her hand and slapped Seth on top of the head.

"I know that already! Tell me something I don't know!" Note to self. Do not anger Raven Dawn.

Seth sighed tiredly.

"Fine. Vincent is wanted in all of Halloweentown."

Raven shook her head.

"What do you mean he's Wanted? What did he do?!"

Sally's face became worried. Jack's eye socket's turned downwards.

"Raven, sit down. There's some things you should know...About Vincent. He's a criminal."

* * *

Vincent never made a noise as he followed the Skellington's home. It worried him that the rag-doll boy kept looking back. He was sure he was caught several times when the boy turned around, but it seemed that he was successful. He watched the group walk into the house and close the door.

Going into action, the vampire jumped over the gate. He turned on his back and rolled onto the back of the staircase, his hands sticking on the back of the stairs like suction cups. Slowly, he began climb.

When he finally got to the top of the stairs, Vincent took his hands an placed them on the cold stone wall to his right. He moved his knees on the wall, and climbed up the wall to the first window. He peered in the spiderweb like windows.

There was his angel, asleep on the couch, her hands crossed in front of her chest. The women rag-doll, Sally was her name if her remembered correctly, placed an orange quilt on _**his **_sleeping angel. Relieved she wasn't hurt, or worse, he climbed back down and under the stairs, hiding from the now rising sun.

Raven sat down on the couch. Seth looked Raven in the eyes. Sally walked over to the couch and sat next to the 'bride'. Raven looked up as a hand rested on her shoulder. A stitched smile greeted her emerald orbs.

"I'm Sally." She said. Raven smiled and began to talk.

"I'm Raven, but you know that already."

Sally spoke up once more and pointed to the lanky skeleton.

"This is my husband, Jack. And next to your brother is Nathan. The little girl next him is Rene."

Sally smiled wider as the Rene walked to Raven and jumped up on her lap.

"Hello! I'm Rene! Would you like to hold my bear? Father said when you feel sad you should hold something to comfort you."

"No thank you. I'll just hold you."

Rene smiled and turned around to face her father. Raven began to brush Rene's red hair with her fingers.

"So, what would like to tell me?" Raven began to tense. Jack started slowly.

"Vincent is a vampire." Raven nodded. "He drinks blood, like regular vampires, but he does it illegally. The vampires are only aloud to drink fresh blood from humans on Halloween. They are not aloud to turn other humans or harm them any other way. Vincent, he goes to the human world, your world, to uhh...feast." Raven stopped brushing Rene's hair.

"But, he didn't harm me. Doesn't that count for something?" Raven asked. Her hands began to sweat.

Jack shook his skull. "Your lucky he didn't Turn you. We believe that he has, an attraction to you, based on what Seth observed when he was spying on you..." Raven glared at her brother. If looks could kill...

Raven spoke up from her glare. "If you caught him, would you lock him up?" Sally looked away as Jack spoke.

"I'm sorry, but, according to the code, we'd have to kill him."

Raven couldn't breath as the information began to process. She wanted to cry, but her pride held her strong. "What will happen now?"

Jack stood up and walked over to Raven.

"Now we wait for Halloween."

"Isn't that tomorrow?"

Rene began to speak. Her bouncy voice emiting comfort around the room.

"For us it's a week! That means you'll have to stay here for a whole week till the holiday door opens!" Raven nodded.

"Until then, feel free to explore the town. Just don't go too far into the graveyard."

Raven smiled as she stood up and placed Rene by her side.

"I'm going out, would you like to go?" Raven asked the little doll. Rene beamed.

"Can I mother? Please?" Sally laughed as her daughter begged.

"Fine, but change out of those clothes. There dirty." Rene squealed and ran up a staircase to her room.

Sally turned to Raven and placed her hand on her's.

"Nathan is going to go with you. Just in case _he_ tries something."

Raven nodded. Hurt that she probably wouldn't see Vincent again. She felt so alive around him. Like time stopped. Sighing, she turned to her brother.

"Are you coming Mr. Spy? Or are you afraid?"

Seth scoffed.

"Of course. With your luck, your probably going to slip down a well or something." Seth stood up and stretched, his armor clanking as he did so. Nathan stood up and walked next to Raven. His red suit was like his father's, the black stripes were thick and matched the streaks in his hair. He extended his hand.

"Hello Raven."

Raven shook his hand only to look in surprise as the bones circled around her flesh. Raven looked up at his face then down at his hands. He laughed.

"I left my hand flesh in my room. I'll go get them." Raven shuddered.

"That is soo weird...ewww..."

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to update again today.

With love,

Screaming Pumpkins.


	7. Chapter 7

I owe y'all a chapter so here it is. I think you've heard the disclaimer enough by now, but really, I'm not taking any chances. I only own Vincent, Seth, Raven, Rene...grrrr...how I wish I owned Jack!

MUHAHAHAHAHA I am your MASTER!! ohh..how I wish dreams came true...

* * *

As Nathan climbed the stairs, Raven slipped through the hallways, quickly finding the door. Closing the door quietly, she began to weep. Sitting on the stairs her tears seemed to fall like rain to figure under them. Vincent felt horrible as he heard his angel weep. So badly he wanted to comfort her, to hug her, to kiss her. His crimson eyes watched the tears fall. He had gone insane. He was sure of it. If he could go up there and hold her, he would. But someone did it for him.

Raven began to cry harder as Nathan held her in his arms. The rag-doll's shirt became wet with tears. Vincent's anger began to grow, his eyes became completely red, no pupil was seen. Nathan got up and pulled Raven out into town with Rene and Seth in tow.

* * *

Raven's tears ceased. Her confused soul seemed to cry inside her body. How could someone she felt...love?for be..bad? She shook her head. No. It didn't matter. She would find Vincent and figure this out. A gleam in her eye, she looked up from Nathan's shoulder. She would get to Vincent one way or another. No matter what. Raven looked at Rene. Her red hair bouncing in a black bow. Her black dress matched her eyes, and her red lips reminded Raven of blood. So innocent. It was strange that someone born in a town of Halloween could be so pure.

Nathan smiled as Raven looked up at the tall lanky doll.

"Now that your finally listening, I'll take you through town."

Seth laughed and poked his sister in the ribs.

"We were afraid you died for a minute there!"

Nathan laughed and took Raven's hand. Raven felt the urge to pull her hand away and slap his pretty face. It wasn't that she didn't like Nathan, but, Vincent was burning a whole in her mind. He was spreading like a disease to her senses. Her hand felt like it was burning and she couldn't get it to stop.

Seth was clueless at her side of her discomfort. She began to walk alongside Nathan to a large building in front of the spring. It was large and black, it's clock said 'Six day's till Halloween' Subconsciously she shuddered. She had to find Vincent soon. It was like a spell. She needed him.

Pulled out of her thoughts, Nathan opened the big door and led them through. Nathan's voice rang through the pews and halls. It sounded like his father's.

Rene spoke up.

"Hello? Mr. Mayor?"

"Oh, Rene, Nathan! How horrible of you to come !" A jolly voice filled the air as a short stub of a man walked through the curtain. His black suit covered an orange shirt. A spider adorned his neckline. A tall top hat seemed twice his size and an orange ribbon was worn on his coat. Raven wanted to laugh as he fell down the stairs coming their way. Raven almost jumped as his face turned around and began to frown. With a shing sound his head turned again and became the jolly smile that he had on in the beginning.

"My, my, Nathanial, who is this?" The mayor asked, a wink in his direction. It took a second for Raven to realize they were talking about her. A blush filled Nathan's pale stitched face.

"Errr...this is Raven. She's going to be here until Halloween. A visitor. And this is her brother Seth."

The mayor shook Seth's hand and bowed to Raven. He high-fived Rene and whispered something in Nathan's ear. He began to blush more. Raven crossed her arms, her face adorning a pout. Raven coughed. The mayor smiled secretly and turned toward Raven and her brother.

"May I give you a tour of Town Hall?" Raven seemed to hesitate.

"That would be horrible, thank you." The mayor turned around led the group up the stairs to the stage and around the curtain. Nathan smiled at Raven's words.

"This is the -" Raven tuned everything out as her mind began to wander.

_'Vincent...Where are you...?'_

* * *

Vincent growled at himself as he waited for the jack o' lantern sun to set. He mentally slapped himself. Now he had to wait two more hours in the same position, and his arms were starting to cramp up. His mouth began to burn, and his fangs began to grow. Annoyed at his own lack of planning, Vincent began to climb to the bottom of the stairs.

0000 Two hours Later 0000

Vincent was relieved when group came home two hours later.Glad that he could move more freely now, Vincent climbed up the stairs and again clung to the wall and traveled upwards. Passing the window he peered in the night before, Vincent stopped and used his senses to his advantage. He heard singing. A haunting sound.

_**"Rose, Rose, Rose, Red.."**_

__His angel.

_'You are mine. No rag-doll will take you away from me...'_

Raven sighed as she stopped singing and walked to the edge of the balcony. Her black as night hair swept through the wind. The view took her breath away. She could see the whole town from here. Odd she find herself in love, in a matter of fifteen minutes. So very fast, so very confusing. She held her head in her arms and sighed. The black steel seemed to creek as a figure climbed his way towards the young girl.

A hand covered Raven's mouth as someone's arm snaked around her waist. A deep purr blew against Raven's pale neck.

"Hello my angel..."

Raven couldn't move as fangs ran over her neck. A warm feeling erupted in her stomach. She closed her eyes and waited .


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Welcome back. I own Vincent, Raven, Seth, Nathan, and Rene.

* * *

"Hey, Seth, have you seen your sister?"

Seth scratched his head and turned towards Nathan.

"No, I thought she was with you!"

Nathan looked at Seth. His head tilted. The dining room was dark as night as the stars began to glimmer outside. The moon visible out the window. Jack walked through the room, ducking under the doorway as he did so. Instantly, he felt the panic emitting from the two eighteen year old boys.

"Dad, have you seen Raven around? We can't find her." Jack tilted his head.

"I thought you were with her out on the balcony, sharing a moment?" Nathan glared at his father as Seth giggled. ( I didn't know boys giggle. That just sounds weird..) Jack laughed at his son and became serious once again.

Nathan growled. "Vincent."

Jack sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. The green slime like rope pulsed in his hand. He gave it to Nathan.

"I hope you won't need it, but just in case."

Nathan nodded as the green soul robber climbed around his arm. Jack almost smiled as the red of Nathan's hair and green clashed, reminding him of a certain fiasco...

* * *

Vincent could've sworn he saw someone watching them from the curtain of Raven's room. Taking haste, he looked in his loves eyes, his powers draining her energy and knocking her out. He was surprised she gave in willing. He felt something flutter in his stomach, adrenaline pumping through him as he jumped to the ground, traveling down the stairs as fast as light. He hopped over the gate, carrying his beauty bridal style. Ignoring the surprised band (odd that they _just _noticed him ) he ran , as fast as his legs would carry him. He could hear the rag-doll's panicked voice and growl as he ran. This urged Vincent on. _**Raven was his.**_

He scaled the graveyard wall and jumped to the other side. He sighed as he ran to the hill. Not waiting for it to unroll, he jumped down and continued on. The forest was in his sight. Almost relieved, he slowed. The forest shone in the moonlight, Raven's face seemed to glow angelically, unfit for a demon like himself.

Ten minutes seemed to fly by as he stopped at the pond. He laid down his love in his lap , her hair spreading around her. Vincent stroked through Raven's hair, soft an dark. Her hands lay across her chest, her black and red dress seem to call to him. So much did he lust for her. So much did he love her, and how possessive he was of her! The demon inside of him seemed to growl with longing. If it wasn't for the demon inside of him, he probably wouldn't be here with his love. That scared Vincent. He'd gone off the deep end, and there was no going back.

He was broken out of his thoughts as his angel began to stir in his arms. His eyes scanned the girl's petite body. Her emerald eyes opened, filled with joy. No words were said as Vincent picked up the young girl. The eighteen year old vampire looked at her longingly.

Vincent stood up, setting the girl on her own two feet. It began with a kiss, filled with passion. He was sure he could taste the blood through her flesh. He slammed her against a tree, holding her there with her wrists above her head. His mouth hovered around her neck.

"Vincent?" Her voice was weak, fear edged in her voice. Vincent didn't notice.

Vincent's pale hand tilted her her chin upwards. Her eyes watering. Was this what she wanted? She didn't know. She had no time left to answer.

Vincent's eyes became pupil-less, his mouth open with fangs hovering over her porcelain flesh. His lust for blood took over. His next words, to be honest, scared her.

"_**You belong to me.**_" His deep voice became deeper, his eyes glowed red. She couldn't scream for his lips crashed into hers. She wanted to cry, but the tears were licked away.

She thought she would be saved as Nathan came through the trees. She thought it would end without a scratch on her or her friend. She had little hope for her lover.

How wrong Raven Dawn was.

It didn't take long for Nathan and Seth to find Vincent and Raven. Nathan's feet seemed to blur by as he ran to Raven. She was precious to him, but he didn't know if it was love. He couldn't understand it. He didn't have time to figure out.

He wanted to kill Vincent as he rammed Raven to a tree. He could see her blood run from her neck as Vincent began to suck. Raven seemed to be drifting. A warm feeling rose in her stomach. It almost...no..it did feel good. She was scared at her own body's addictions, and her own minds guilty pleasure.

"Get away from her!" Nathan's scream seemed to echo in the dark, dead trees around him. Slowly Raven's eye's began to close.

Vincent turned around, blood all over his person. Nathan's soul robber did little damage to his foe. Using the tool, he swinged into the trees, kicking the bloodsucker away form the unconscious girl. Raven dropped to the ground. Her neck covered in blood. Seth ran to his sister's side only to be stopped by cold hands. Vincent picked up Seth by his hands and through him above his head. He let go and Seth went soaring.

Nathan grunted as he realized Seth was out cold. He was alone against a vampire. He was screwed.

Raven's wound seemed to glisten with the surrounding blood. Vincent let down his beloved in the pond, now with free hands, he turned towards Nathan. He charged towards the doll with full speed. Nathan's eyes couldn't even see Vincent as he was rammed to the ground.

He wouldn't give up! Not when Raven needed him!

Vincent wouldn't either.

Nathan kicked the vampire from the ground, blue blood falling from his face. Vincent grunted.

The vampire took the doll by his collar and swung him into the pond. Nathan looked over to Raven. His hands shook her body.

"Raven, Raven, wake up!"

He growled. She was unconscious. If there was one thing he learned as Vincent knocked him out was that he was no fighter like his father.

Thanks for reading. But reviewing would be nice. So...yeah.

ScreamingPumpkins


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine. You heard the disclaimer.

But the song Vincent sings/quotes is not mine. It's Evanescences' . It's called Snow White Queen, it inspired me to write this story. I'm warning you though, this story is planned to not have a happy ending.

* * *

Vincent ran out of the forest. His legs ran like there was no tomorrow. He had to do this while he could. So he ran to the old graveyard. He crossed a rickety bridge and past many tombstones. This had to be done privately. Then he found it. His tomb. The dark gray stone was carved with countless demons and atrocities such as gargoyles and fearsome lions that's eyes seemed to bore into your soul.

Instead of going in, Vincent went around the large building. His body tingling from the blood in his system. If it wasn't interrupted Raven would already be his. But since it was stopped, he'd have to take her blood again. Pity.

His angel was sleeping peacefully in his dead arms. Vaguely he wondered if that skeleton felt this way when he first held his love, he wasn't looking forward to taste her blood, but still. Vincent sat on the black dead grass and placed Raven in his lap, bridal style-esque. He could hear her heart pounding, nervousness took over as she began to wake.

As Raven opened her eyes she found herself in her lover's lap. She raised her hand upwards and caressed Vincent's cold, dead, cheek. If his heart could beat, it would've imploded at her touch. Almost instantly Raven was rammed into the wall of smooth stone, banging her head. Raven flinched as the pain seared down her back.

"Vincent, What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" Raven began to squirm against the wall, trying to break free from his cold hands pinning her to the wall with her wrists.

"What I am doing, love, is granting your greatest wish."

"What are you talking about? You don't what I want!"

Raven could feel his breath at her neck.

"Vamprism." He purred. It was cold and silent. It transfixed Raven's senses. She relaxed in his grip, lulling her head to the side as though she knew what was coming.

"Good Girl Raven, make it easier for yourself , Love."

Vincent transferred his hands to her waist, still holding her to the wall. Her green eyes dull, as if hypnotized.

_**"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen."**_ Vincent purred against her throat, his fangs tickling her sensitive skin. Then he bit.

The sweet taste rocked his senses, the candy like taste extraordinary to the usual copper sting. He began to suck the red liquid, her life force. She moaned slightly, a warm butterfly feeling in her stomach. She started to twitch in Vincent's grip. She wouldn't make it out of this.

She wanted to scream, but she bit her lip. She had little idea what was happening. So many questions, but she would get no answers. The world began to spin as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Vincent stopped and looked at Raven's face. Her face was pale, and started to shake. He licked the blood off his lips, stains on his usually clean clothing.

"What are you going to do to me?" Raven whispered, fear was almost blinding. How could she be so blind? He was a _vampire_ for heaven's sake! He would surely hurt her. How could she be so blind?

_'Forget it Raven. It's done. Get used to it.'_

Vincent bit his lip as his own blood began to spill. He tilted her chin up with his long white fingers. As Raven looked at him, she realized that her Vincent was gone. A demon has took over and she was doomed. And so was Vincent.

"Your not Vincent! Your a demon!" Raven yelled as she began to struggle.

"And? As if you could do anything!"

"So I'm just a toy? You have no interest in me except my blood?" Inner rage took over Raven as she began to kick in the demon's grip.

"Oh no. Vincent loves you, but unfortunately for you, he's not here at the moment." 'Vincent's' hand traveled down Raven's waist. Raven shudder at his touch as his hand rested upon her thigh. His mouth moved to her ear seductively.

"Give into me as Vincent has. Join him, forever. _**Be mine**_." His voice husky as he purred into her ear. She was losing the battle against her body's wants, her own blurred in gray.

"Take this sweet release." He said as he kissed her, Raven swallowing the blood from his bleeding lip. She was giving in to the pleasure in her being, against all rules. The demon greedily kissed back, his eyes narrowed in satisfaction. Raven felt her world fading. She was fainting, she realized with a sick jolt of the demon's tongue.

'Vincent' laid his beauty on the ground. He ran to the trees and watched as the girl laid dieing and that worthless skeleton family picked her up and carried her off. He watched with pleasure as the boy with the black hair and blue eyes's face became pale as he listened for a heart. He almost smiled as the girl was held in Seth's hands and he began to weep.

Seth began to weep in his sister's chest. She was dead. No pulse, no heart beat. No movement. Nathan could only stare at the dead girl. She was dead, not that he hadn't seen death before, but he never saw anyone die. Only then did he realize how _horrible_ death was to the living.

The pumpkin prince could only glare as the vampire flew from the tree and laughed. Hate welded up inside of him. His father looked down sadly as he cradled his wife in his bony arms, glad that his princess was with the mayor.

Seth gasped as his sister stirred in his arms. He checked her pulse again. Nothing. How could this happen? Only when he looked around did he remember where he was. Nathan smiled slightly at Seth's startled look. And he began to explain.

"When one dies, they have a chance of coming here. It's a one out of a million, and your sister -" He hesitated. "-died-" He looked away from Seth's gaze. "-here, she...kinda beated the odds." Jack stared at the human boy as he wiped away his tears. Slowly, Raven began to rise.

Seth glomped his surprised sister. Her green eyes became red, her skin pale. She smiled sweetly as she began to close in on his unsuspecting neck.

This was the end...believe it or not. I might make a sequel, it depends on the reviews I get, so yeah. Thanks for reading my fic though. I appreciate it. .

Screaming Pumpkins


End file.
